


Hot-Blooded

by KittyBandit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: If he was smothered to death between Lucy’s gorgeous legs, it would be the perfect way to go.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 346





	Hot-Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fairy Tail fic and I hope you all enjoy it. I tried to write this as a way to resolve my frustrations with Lucy and Natsu not having a canon love confession at the end of the series, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I might've gone a bit overboard.

Something felt off. 

Natsu couldn’t put a name to the feeling that crawled up his spine and made a home at the base of his skull, but it was something he’d never felt before. Something that pushed him just off center enough that he noticed its presence. It wasn’t oppressive and frightening like the destructive power he’d felt while battling Zeref’s demons—or Zeref himself, even. And it wasn’t overwhelming and awe inspiring, like fighting against Erza, Laxus, or Gildarts—on the rare occasion that they would humor him for a match. No, this was subtle. Constant. _Nagging_. The feeling made him restless, like ants crawling over his skin, and it pissed him off that he couldn’t pinpoint the source. 

The guildhall was loud and boisterous that evening, no different than any other day. Normally, he’d be laughing and causing a ruckus with his guildmates, but he couldn’t be bothered to leave the table he and Lucy had been sitting at for almost an hour. In spite of his restlessness, he leaned his elbows on the table, arms folded and onyx eyes half-lidded. A barely-touched plate of fire chicken sat dejectedly in front of him. Natsu scanned the guildhall, watching everyone talk and drink. Lucy sat next to him, writing in the notebook she’d brought with her. He vaguely recalled her mentioning that she had wanted to work on her novel today, but his already short attention span had been stunted by that odd feeling at the base of his skull and he couldn’t remember her exact words. Not that it mattered—as long as they were together, he didn’t care what they did. 

But still, that feeling persisted.

“Natsu, are you feeling alright?”

The question yanked him from his thoughts and he sat up, looking at Lucy as she watched him, concern in her brown eyes. He smiled at her, big and reassuring. “Yeah, of course I am!” Not exactly a lie—he might have felt off, but he didn’t feel _bad_. Besides, he didn’t want to worry her over nothing. And that’s what this feeling likely was—nothing.

Lucy tilted her head to the side, quill resting against her open book. “Are you sure? You’re awfully quiet and you didn’t finish your meal.”

“Just a little tired, I guess.”

“You’re not getting sick, are you?” Her lips quirked into a frown instantly, worry etched into her features.

Natsu winced. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted. “I don’t get sick.”

“Everyone gets sick sometimes.”

“Not me.”

She sighed, exasperated with their exchange, but the worried lines softened around her eyes. He counted it as a win. “Fine, but don’t come to me when you catch a cold. I’ll just say I told you so.”

He laughed. “Okay, weirdo.”

Pouting, she went back to her book. Natsu watched the way her eyebrows knit together in frustration, the irritated set of her lips, and the slight flush of her cheeks. Even when she was annoyed with him, she made him feel lighter. Happier. He grinned wider as she tried to ignore him.

The grin faltered, however, when their little bubble burst. Gray sat next to Lucy, opposite of Natsu, and the uncomfortable feeling at the base of his neck grew tense. His eyebrows twitched as he watched Gray settle onto the bench and turn his gaze to her.

“Hey, Lucy.” Gray rested his elbows against the table and leaned forward. “Are you busy? I was hoping you could help me with something.”

The blonde’s mood perked up. “Sure, what do you need?”

Natsu’s fingers twitched against the table, his nails catching on the grooves in the wood. What was she wasting her time with that icy prick for? He watched them with narrowed eyes, chewing at the inside of his cheek as they talked.

“Just wondering if you could look at this book for me? It’s for a job I took, but I can’t make sense of the magic seal on it.” He set the thickly bound book on the table. “It was gonna ask Levy, but she’s out of town for the day.”

“Sure, no problem!” Lucy took the book in her hands and carefully went over the pages as Gray watched her work.

Natsu knew he shouldn’t get worked up over it. Gray and Lucy were friends, sure. Hell, he even considered Gray _his_ friend—though he would never say it aloud, and certainly not to that hunk of ice. But it felt weird to be _that_ irritated with Gray when he hadn’t done anything to provoke him. The mere presence of the ice mage made that weird feeling intensify. Natsu frowned, one of his pointed fangs digging into his lower lip as he watched them interact. It was stupid to be so worked up over nothing, and yet…

And yet he wanted to rip Gray’s head off simply for sitting next to Lucy.

Natsu lost track of their conversation, the words floating in one ear and right out the other. It didn’t hold his interest—not when he was focused on how close Gray sat next to Lucy, or the way she smiled and excitedly talked with him about the book. That nagging feeling spread like lava under his skin, scorching his already hot insides with an emotion he rarely felt—

 _Jealousy_. 

The word sat heavy between his shoulders and left an acidic taste in his mouth. He didn’t like the way it made him itch, like he was too big for his own skin, or the way his guts tightened painfully. Closing his eyes, he hoped to alleviate his discomfort, but he could still smell them—Lucy’s sweet scent filling his sensitive nose and the cold smell of Gray slowly closing in. It made his blood pressure spike and his body heat up, agitated and ready for a fight. 

_Damn_ , what the hell was wrong with him? 

He had to leave before he did something he regretted. Clenching his jaw, he opened his eyes and moved to stand, needing to put some distance between him and whatever weird emotions were bubbling up in his guts, when he saw it—Gray’s hand on Lucy’s arm. It was an innocent touch, of course. They were still focused on the book and the stubborn magic seal, not even paying attention to how close they’d grown. But Natsu saw—he saw and it made his vision shift _red_. 

Everything after that happened so fast, it was like he’d blacked out. One second he was standing up, the next his knuckles ached from the punch he’d laid on Grey’s cheekbone. He’d clocked him so fast that Gray hadn’t known what hit him as he lay sprawled out on the floor. His ears rang from the blood rushing to him, adrenaline high and body trembling. 

The world came crashing back down seconds after his knuckles connected with Grey’s face. Lucy squeaked out his name, confusion swiftly morphing into anger. Grey sat up, rubbing his rapidly bruising cheek and spouting curses every other word as he glared up at Natsu through his black bangs. 

But to the rest of the guild, it looked like their typical rowdiness gone too far—a common occurrence for their rowdy guild. Laughter and cheers rose up from crowded the hall. 

“They’re at it again!” 

“Take it outside, boys! If you break anything, the Master will kick both your asses!” 

“Somebody had too much to drink!”

The comments fell on deaf ears. Natsu was too busy struggling to pull himself back together, the realization of what he’d done and why smacking him square between the eyes. Gray ambled to his feet, a pissed look on his eyes and scowl in his lips. 

“What the hell, man?!” Gray pulled his hand from his cheek and Natsu saw the angry red and purple mark blossoming again his skin. It made Natsu’s knuckles ache to punch him again, but he swallowed down that thought with difficulty, like eating shards of broken glass. “Have you gone nuts or something?! Why the hell did you punch me!?”

It was a good question, and one that Natsu only half understood the answer to. Even if most of the guild would accuse him of not being the brightest of the bunch, he knew when to keep his trap shut. And explaining that the reason he punched Gray was because he’d gotten too close to Lucy wasn’t something he was stupid enough to say. It was already bad enough that Lucy was looking at him with growing irritation in her brown eyes. He doubted she or Gray would accept such a ludicrous excuse, even if it was the truth. 

So, he spit out the first thing that came to his mind, no matter how weak and ridiculous the excuse was. “Your stupid face was bugging me, ice breath!”

“You wanna start something, flamebrain?!” Gray snapped as he steadied himself on his feet.

Their verbal jabs were a familiar dance and Natsu fell into it with ease. His hands turned into fists, that ugly feeling in the back of his neck roaring to life. Maybe a good old tussle would make him feel better. “Yeah, I do! Let’s go!” 

Before the brawl started in the middle of the guildhall, Erza’s strong, commanding voice froze them both in their tracks. “You two wouldn’t be starting trouble, would you?” He and Gray looked across the hall and saw her stand, hands still pressed against the table and a fresh slice of strawberry cake sitting delicately in front of her. “Must I postpone my cake time to teach you both a lesson?”

Natsu and Gray stiffened, knowing better than to get between Erza and her cake. “Nope!” they replied together, the fight immediately forgotten. Laughter resounded around the guild, the other members teasing them for causing trouble again. Gray gave him another scowl before sitting next to Lucy. Natsu went to do the same, but stopped when he caught Lucy’s angry glare. 

“What?” he asked, feigning ignorance. It’d worked well enough in the past, he figured he should try to brush off his behavior. Unfortunately for him, Lucy wasn’t having any of it. 

“Seriously, Natsu? What’s your problem? You’ve been acting weird all day.” Her eyebrows scrunched together and he bit down the urge to tell her how funny her face looked when she was mad at him. “We’re trying to do work and you’re just causing trouble.”

He huffed at that. It might have been true, he didn’t like her pointing it out. “I’m not acting weird.” 

She looked like she wanted to continue arguing with him, face still scrunched and lips pursed. But instead, she sighed and turned her back on him, grabbing the book. “If you’re going to start fights, just go somewhere else. I need to help Gray with this book.”

Natsu’s gaze wandered from Lucy to Gray, who’s smug look made him want to bash the icy bastard’s face in again. He shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned. “Fine. I’m outta here.”

His shoulders twitched when he heard Gray’s call of _“Good riddance,”_ as he left, but he managed to keep from taking the bait. Lucy would only get more pissed off at him and his stomach felt sick enough as it was from her chiding words. 

The cool air hit him as he exited the guild, doing nothing to alleviate the heat still burning inside his guts. It was more intense than ever. Being a fire dragon slayer, his temperature always ran warmer than anyone else, but this heat felt different. Hotter. Uncomfortable. It made him want to jump in the river or bury himself in a snowbank. He’d never had that urge before, but then again, everything had felt off lately—what was one more thing?

Ready to give up and head home, a familiar, gravelly voice caught his attention. “Hold up, Salamander.”

Natsu bristled, the muscles in his shoulders and neck tensing up. He turned and spotted Gajeel sauntering out of the guildhall with a smug look on his face. Oh, he was _not_ in the mood to deal with this bullshit. “I already punched Gray—don’t think I’ll go easy on you.” 

“Testy.” Gajeel chuckled and didn’t stop walking until he was an arm’s length from Natsu. “Normally, I’d take you up on the offer to use you like a punching bag, but...” he trailed off, glancing back at the guild’s entrance before turning his gaze back on Natsu. “We should talk.”

Natsu’s nose wrinkled and he turned away, continuing down the street. “Nah.” 

Grunting, Gajeel followed after, his steely eyes landing on Natsu as he kept stride with him. “You’re a goddamn asshole tonight, you know that?”

“What do you care?” Natsu shrugged and kept walking.

“Normally, I wouldn’t,” Gajeel added, jaw set tight as they walked down the street. “But this is different.”

He hoped Gajeel would grow tired of following him after a while, but after a few minutes, it was clear they were both just as stubborn. Natsu sighed, hands clenched into fists in his pockets, and slowed his pace. They stopped at the edge of the park. It was empty that late at night, but he was still on edge. He had a feeling that whatever the other dragon slayer had to say, he didn’t want an audience. 

“Fine. What do you want to talk about?”

Gajeel regarded him quietly for a moment, arms crossed over his large chest. Natsu’s lips twitched into a frown, irritated with the intensity of his staring, when Gajeel finally broke the silence. “What did Igneel tell you about dragons and their mating habits?”

“Eh?!” Natsu’s face broke out in a fierce blush. He stepped back, tripping over his feet. “What the hell does that have to do with anything?!” Turning away, he crossed his arms over his chest and willed his cheeks to cool. He’d rather rip out his own tongue than talk to Gajeel about sex. 

For his part, Gajeel looked as uncomfortable as Natsu did. He pinched the bridge of his pierced nose, averting his gaze. “Please don’t tell me I have to explain the birds and the bees to you.”

Natsu ground his teeth together. “I know about sex, Metalhead. I’m not stupid!”

“Well, ya’ could’ve fooled me with how you were acting in the guild! Dumbass!” Gajeel’s voice hit a higher octave as he argued. “You might’ve been able to play it off as your normal stupidity to the rest of the guild, but I’m not so gullible.” 

Natsu glared over his shoulder at the other dragon slayer, chewing on the inside of his cheek anxiously. He wanted to deny it, to pretend that he didn’t know what Gajeel was talking about, but it was true. Dragon slayers were always more perceptive than regular humans, even humans with magical abilities. Lying was an option, but it wouldn’t do him any good. Instead he kept quiet—better than to run his mouth and incriminate himself further. 

Gajeel continued, looking uncomfortable. “You and bunny girl,” he started, no longer able to look him in the eye. “You getting closer?”

“We’re friends.” It wasn’t a lie. He and Lucy were friends—they had been for years. Friends and partners. It didn’t matter if they spent almost all their time together. Or that he broke into her apartment constantly to sleep in her bed. Or that he’d seen her naked more times than he could count. Or that he had less than platonic thoughts about her from time to time. 

They were still just friends and he wasn’t about to fuck things up with Lucy because he liked her in a _more-than-friends_ way. If keeping their relationship the same meant that he never had to worry about losing her friendship, then that was what he would do. It didn’t matter that he felt jealous or that his instincts were acting up. He’d resigned himself to that future. It wasn’t a revelation, but he definitely hated the knowledge that Gajeel knew more about his intimate thoughts and feelings than he wanted. 

Gajeel snorted and shook his head, his thick black mane tossing back and forth. “Friends, sure. But that’s not all, is it? You like her more than that.” 

“Don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Again, he didn’t lie—but it was getting harder to avoid the truth or deny the accusations Gajeel threw back in his face. 

“It ain’t. But if you’re gonna be spitting fire around bunny girl like a cat in heat just cause she’s talking to other people, your business is gonna be everyone’s business. You’re lucky Erza broke up that fight. Gray looked like he wanted to deck you.”

“Pfft. Like I’m afraid of that idiot stripper.”

“Whatever. Just figure your shit out before someone gets hurt for real. Things are gonna get worse if you keep ignoring your instincts.” Gajeel shook his head. “And I don’t think bunny girl is gonna appreciate your jealous antics. She looked pretty pissed tonight.” 

That gave Natsu pause. Staring off into the park, his eyes refused to focus on anything in particular as panic slowly tightened in his chest. As much as he hated to admit it, Gajeel was right. He couldn’t spend time with Lucy if he couldn’t keep his emotions in check. With a sigh, he started walking away. “Like I said before, mind your own business.”

Gajeel snorted, but didn’t make an attempt to follow him. “Get yer shit together, Salamander!” 

Natsu flipped him off before disappearing down the road. 

* * *

A week passed and Lucy hadn’t seen Natsu. 

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. She’d seen him in passing at the guild, but those instances had been fleeting. She was lucky if she caught a quick glance of him before he disappeared like a wisp of smoke. And the precious few times she’d managed to catch him and ask when they were going on a job, he always had an excuse. Fishing with Happy. Helping one of their fellow guildmates with something. Cleaning his house—though she knew that one was a lie. He hadn’t cleaned his place since they met. 

Excuses. They were all flimsy excuses to avoid her and she couldn’t figure out why. At first she didn’t mind the quiet time. It gave her the space to work on her novel without distractions. But the longer Natsu avoided her, the more she felt his absence. She missed hanging out at the guildhall. She missed yelling at him and Happy for breaking into her apartment and eating all her food. She missed going on jobs together as a team. 

She just _missed_ him. 

Sighing, Lucy leaned back in her chair and looked over the guildhall. Even early in the morning, the place was packed. The heavy aroma of sizzling bacon and eggs wafted through the building, Mirajane having served up breakfast not long ago. Lucy would’ve slept in and not arrived at the guild until late morning or early afternoon, but she’d spent the majority of her week at home, and without Natsu’s constant presence, she was growing bored and— _worst of all_ —lonely. She hadn’t felt this lingering loneliness since she was a little girl—after her mother had died. Back then, she had no one but her celestial spirits to play with, and even that wasn’t the same as having other children to interact with. Joining Fairy Tail had been like a reawakening. She’d found a place where she felt like part of a real family, like she actually belonged. And now, the person who helped her join stopped spending time with her. It made her stomach ache and her heart hurt. Had she done something wrong? Something that made Natsu want to avoid her? 

Had he grown tired of her like her own father had?

Shaking her head, she tossed the thought from her mind. No, Natsu wasn’t like that. He wouldn’t abandon her or any of his other friends. But still, something wasn’t right and she needed to figure out what was going on.

Then, she saw him—that mop of pink hair unmistakable. Her heart skipped a beat as her gaze landed on his back while he stood at the request board, scanning over the job fliers. He hadn’t noticed her yet, too engrossed in his task. Without hesitation, she stood and hurried towards the request board, determined to confront him. She couldn’t miss this chance. 

As she joined him, he turned, dark eyes widening once he noticed her presence. She must have caught him off guard. He stiffened up, his normal welcoming and friendly demeanor suddenly closed off and hostile. “What are you doing here?”

Those words sucked the air from her lungs, obliterating any determination she’d managed to scrape up. She couldn’t help the hurt look that crossed her face, or the way she stepped back from him, as if burned. “Why wouldn’t I be here?” 

Natsu winced, his stiff posture loosening enough that Lucy noticed how tense he was. That unwelcoming air around him cleared, if only a bit. “Just didn’t expect to see you here so early.” He walked past her and headed to the bar, letting Mirajane know he was taking the job he’d grabbed off the board. When Mirajane asked if he was taking anyone with him, Lucy felt her heart plummet into her stomach when he answered, “No.” 

She watched him, heart aching and stomach sick, as a terrible thought crossed her mind—had he come in early _specifically_ to avoid her? 

Swallowing down her hurt and anger, she followed as he tried to slip out the back door again without speaking to her. She couldn’t leave things like this. She needed answers! 

Rushing after him, she slammed the door behind her. Natsu walked down the back alley, the job flier crumpled in his right fist. When he heard the door slam shut, his shoulders hitched and he shoved the flier into his pocket. He knew she was there, she could tell by the way he waited for her to catch up. 

Good. She had some things to say and he was going to listen!

“So,” she began, eyebrows knit together in anger and lips curled into a frown. The pain was still heavy in her tone, but it was nothing compared to her growing anger. “Not only have you been avoiding me for a week, but you’re taking jobs without me, too?”

Natsu didn’t turn to look at her. He didn’t move at all. He just stood there, shoulders tense and hands stuffed into his pockets. “I’m not avoiding you.”

“Seriously? Are you kidding me?” she asked, coming to a stop behind him. They were alone in the alley, far enough from the main street that no one would notice them if their words grew heated. “You’re going to lie to me, too? You can’t expect me to not notice how you’ve conveniently disappeared whenever I’m at the guild. You haven’t been by my apartment in a week either, and normally I can’t keep you away.”

He still hadn’t turned to face her, his lips glued shut.

Lucy huffed and grabbed his wrist, tugging him around. It unnerved her how stiff and stony-faced he was—reminding her of speaking with Gray on his broodiest days. “That’s it? You’re not going to say anything?” Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she held them in. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her so upset—not when he was the cause. “You know, after everything we’ve been through, you could at least have the decency to tell me to my face that you don’t want to be friends anymore. This silent treatment is childish, even for you.” 

That got his attention. His gaze found hers, the intensity in his eyes almost too much for her to bear. He grabbed her arm, fingers tight just above her elbow. “Why the hell would you think I don’t wanna be friends?!” He sounded shocked and a bit insulted, but Lucy didn’t stop. She needed him to understand how his actions were making her feel, even if it wasn’t his intended effect. 

“Because you don’t want to be around me!” Her voice cracked as she spoke, but she didn’t let go of his wrist. It was the only thing grounding her, keeping her from crumbling into a pile of tears. “Why else would you avoid me and stop going on jobs with me?”

Natsu parted his lips to speak, but bit his tongue instead. He kept looking at her, his gaze fiery and more intense than Lucy had ever remembered seeing it—like he was measuring his words, for once. “...I want to be friends, Lucy.” 

“Then why? Why can’t we spend time together like before?” She wanted to yell at him more to make him understand how angry and hurt she had been all week. But all that anger melted into sadness. How could she stay angry when she felt like she was losing her best friend? Her voice grew weaker and she averted her gaze from his, staring at his chest instead. “Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Natsu said. His voice softened as he spoke, but that serious glint never left his eyes. He hadn’t let go of Lucy’s arm and she felt the heat radiating off his skin—hotter than his already warm touch. “I just...” He trailed off and shook his head, still not saying near enough to satisfy Lucy and her wounded heart. 

Puffing her cheeks, she felt her anger burning hot again. Determined to get a straight answer, she stepped closer and glared at him. She knew her cheeks were flushed from being so close, but she refused to back down. Grabbing his shoulders, she resisted the urge to shake the answers out of him. “Natsu, I know something is wrong! I’m tired of hearing excuses and being ignored! Why can’t you just say it?!” 

Everything happened so fast, Lucy didn’t have time to react. 

The alley wall dug into her back, hard brick and mortar scraping the exposed skin of her shoulders and arms. But that was less of a shock than the feel of Natsu’s chapped lips on her own. Her fingernails bit into his biceps as she steadied herself between his warm body and the cold wall at her back. 

Natsu kissed her like he did most things in his life, impulsively and with conviction. He held her close, one hand on her soft hip and the other sliding up her side, his fingers playing under the hem of her tanktop. She could scarcely breathe as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, pressing past her supple lips. She tasted him, all spice and warmth, and time stopped. Her thoughts stopped. Everything stopped except for Natsu’s hungry mouth on her’s. 

It was her first kiss, and she still didn’t know why it was happening. But even with that confusion, she couldn’t push him away. She didn’t want to. The feel of his lips and hands on her felt good, perfect. Her head spun in the most amazing way, dizzy with the taste and feel of his lips on hers. She didn’t know what was happening, but damn, she knew she enjoyed it. 

Natsu’s lips moved from hers and a pitiful whine built up in her throat until she felt him continue to plant kisses along her neck and shoulder. His body was flush against her own and she felt a budding hardness grow between them. It took her a moment to realize what it was, and when she did, her heart leapt into her throat. He was kissing her—Natsu was hard and he was kissing her and _she liked it_. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. 

When his teeth grazed her neck, she gasped, trembling against his too-warm body. Goosebumps raised along her skin and she tightened her grip on his shoulders. “N-Natsu...”

The sound of his name on her lips left him frozen. His breath stilled in his lungs and he pulled away, red-faced and eyes wide. Lucy stared back at him, no better off. Her cheeks burned hot and her lips felt sore from his kisses. Throat tight, she realized something was wrong when he didn’t speak or move. “Natsu?” 

Shaking out of his stupor, he blinked and took a step back. “I, uh—” His hands clenched and unclenched, a nervous sweat on his brow. A pained look crossed his face before he turned away. “I’m sorry, Lucy.”

Before she could speak, he ran down the alley, disappearing into the crowded street. 

Lucy leaned against the alley wall, dumbstruck. She blinked slowly as the events of the past few minutes finally sunk in. “...What the hell just happened?!”

* * *

Half the village was on fire after Natsu and Happy rounded up the last of the bandits.

To be fair, they could’ve avoided all this mess if the bastards had given up when he’d told them to. But a fight was just the thing to clear his head and it only took him a couple hours to beat down the little gang that had been terrorizing the village for the past few weeks. Hell, it took him longer to walk to the village than it did to solve their problem.

Of course, they had a new problem, and that was that _half the village was on fire_. 

Natsu crossed his arms as he and Happy walked away, their reward money eaten up by Natsu’s typical destructive tendencies. He huffed, glaring at the scenery as they traveled down the road back to Magnolia. “I don’t know what that guy’s problem was. I stopped the bandits.”

Happy snickered behind his paw, flying next to Natsu’s shoulder. “Yeah, but you wrecked the town. Now we don’t get any reward money.”

He blew his pink bangs from his eyes, still looking sour. Why couldn’t Happy just agree with him? “Whatever. At least now they don’t have to deal with bandits.”

Flying ahead, Happy whined again. “I bet if Lucy were here, she would’ve figured out how to beat those guys without costing us all that jewel.”

At the mention of Lucy’s name, Natsu fumbled. He tripped over his own feet, barely managing to catch himself before Happy turned to give him a confused look.

“Natsu, are you okay?”

His wide grin helped hide his unease. “Yeah! Of course I am, buddy.”

Happy didn’t look convinced. He hummed, still floating lazily near Natsu’s shoulder. Flicking his tail back and forth, he watched Natsu with a wary eye. “Then how come you didn’t invite Lucy with us on the job?”

Lucy, _again_. Natsu frowned and looked away, hoping his little friend wouldn’t notice how uncomfortable he was. Shrugging, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Just didn’t think she would want to go, is all.”

“But this wasn’t a hard job and she always needs rent money.” Happy pressed his paw to his chin as he thought it over. “You two have been acting really weird lately. Are you guys hiding something?”

Natsu whipped his head around, giving Happy an guilty look. He wished he had a better poker face, but he’d never been good at hiding his feelings. “What?! No!” His protests rang false, even to his ears. “We haven’t been acting weird.”

“Are you kidding?” Happy asked, laughter in his voice. “You two are _always_ acting weird!”

“We are not!”

Happy wasn’t listening now, too busy snickering to himself. “But you’ve been really weird lately. We haven’t bothered Lucy at her apartment in over a week. And we don’t hang out at the guildhall either.”

Natsu quieted down at that. Lucy had said the same thing two days ago when she’d confronted him in the alley. His face heated up as he recalled their exchange— _and how he_ _’d kissed her_.

The whole thing had been an accident. After the fight with Gray at the guild—and his uncomfortable talk with Gajeel—Natsu knew he had to do something. If his suspicions were right, his instincts were acting up in the worst way possible. Somehow, he’d gotten it in his head that Lucy was his _mate_. The irrational and overprotective behavior coupled with his unquenchable desire for the blonde celestial mage had all but confirmed it. He still didn’t know when his perception of her shifted, but it didn’t matter.

Dragons were notoriously protective of their mates, or so Igneel had told him years ago. He wished he’d paid more attention at the time, but when he was younger, that stuff seemed so insignificant. All he could recall was that those jealous, protective instincts would be at their most volatile during mating season—when a dragon had chosen a mate, but had not yet been accepted. As long as things remained unresolved between him and Lucy, he would remain irritable and quick to snap.

Humans didn’t have a mating season, but the rest of his symptoms— _if he could even call them that—_ seemed to match up with what he’d been told. Just his luck.

So, he did the only thing that sounded reasonable at the time—completely avoid Lucy and bypass his problems all together. It had worked for a few days, but the less he saw of Lucy, the more irritable he felt. The entire reason he’d snatched up this job when he did was because he needed an excuse to let off some steam. And kicking a bunch of bandits’ asses was the perfect stress relief. But now that the bandits were dealt with, he was back to feeling like he had before—like he was too big for his own skin. And to make matters worse, Lucy hadn’t left his mind the entire time.

After the incident in the alley, he’d bolted like his pants were on fire, desperate to calm his heated blood. If Lucy hadn’t said his name in the heat of the moment, he might not have snapped out of his lustful stupor when he did. And had it gone on any longer, he didn’t know how far he would’ve taken things. It frightened him how much he had wanted Lucy, how he _still_ wanted her. Two days had passed and he hadn’t slept properly, dreams plagued with thoughts of his blonde companion and his mind replaying those little whimpers and gasps she’d made during their brief, but heated, tryst. He’d left town without talking to her, avoiding her completely. He didn’t want to think about what was going to happen now that he’d fucked everything up so perfectly.

Apparently, he’d gone too long without answering Happy, and the little cat poked him in the cheek. “Natsu, you’re being weird _right now_.”

Natsu’s shoulders slumped as he sighed. He couldn’t even argue with Happy at this point. He _was_ acting weird. “Sorry. I’m just thinking about something.”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Happy snickered, flying higher to avoid Natsu’s annoyed swat.

Wrinkling his nose, Natsu glared up at him. “If you’re gonna be mean, I’m not getting you fish on the way home.”

Happy’s attitude flipped as he flew into Natsu’s shoulder and squeezed it, mournful tears in his eyes. “I want fish! I want fish!”

Natsu couldn’t stay mad at Happy for long. He gave his partner a soft smile before turning his gaze back to the road. “Alright, then. We’d better hurry up if we wanna make it back to Magnolia before dark.”

Happy nodded and hummed, floating up over Natsu’s head again. “I guess we can’t buy any fish since we didn’t get paid. We’ll have to catch them ourselves.”

Wincing, Natsu sighed again. “I get it, I get it. We’ll go on another job tomorrow to make up for this one, okay?”

The little blue cat was silent for a moment, regarding Natsu as he flew next to him. “Are you gonna invite Lucy this time?”

“I—” Natsu cut himself off, not knowing how to answer the question. On any normal day, he wouldn’t hesitate to bring Lucy along on another adventure. But after what he’d done, he didn’t know if she wanted to see him, much less go on a job with him.

Happy groaned, his ears drooping at the lack of a response. “Seriously, what’s going on with you and Lucy? I’m really getting worried. Is Lucy mad at you or something?”

Natsu felt his throat tighten. “I dunno. Maybe.” He scratched at the back of his neck, unable to look at Happy. “Probably.”

“Did you do something stupid?”

Natsu’s lips twitched into a frown. “Yeah,” he admitted, his guts twisting up as he recalled his and Lucy’s intimate moment. “Really stupid.”

Nodding, Happy continued to fly overhead. “Don’t worry, Natsu. You’re really stupid all the time and Lucy’s always forgiven you before. Just say you’re sorry and everything can go back to normal.”

Any other day, he would’ve taken Happy’s advice and put the issue to rest. Natsu hated thinking too hard or long about things like this. He preferred issues he could solve with his fists. But this… it was delicate—even he knew that much. And though he knew he should apologize for kissing her like he had, it didn’t solve the crux of the issue. He didn’t know if anything really would.

But, apologizing _was_ a start, at least. “Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to her when we get back.”

“Good,” Happy replied, grinning widely. “I miss sleeping at Lucy’s place, so don’t screw it up!”

“I’ll try not to.”

* * *

Natsu had kissed her.

No matter how many times Lucy replayed the event in her mind, she still couldn’t believe it had actually happened. Two days had passed and she swore she could still feel the hot press of his lips on hers. The memory of it left her dizzy and flushed, unable to control her own emotions. With her head in the clouds, she hadn’t been able to concentrate since—not on work, not on her manuscript, not even on mundane, everyday tasks. She’d almost started a fire in her kitchen trying to cook breakfast and she’d spilled a full inkwell onto her new notebook. It was _annoying_. She was a damned mess and it was all that idiot’s fault! It made her want to punch him square in the nose for all the trouble he’d caused over the past few weeks.

But the day after they had kissed, Lucy found out from Mirajane that Natsu and Happy had left for a job. Unable to talk with him until he returned, she found herself stuck at the guild—anxious and irritable.

The worst part was that she didn’t know what she wanted to say to him. Chewing him out for all the trouble he’d caused her was on her mind, but after that? She had no clue how to address what had transpired between them. As fleeting as the moment had been, they needed to discuss it—even if she’d rather pull out all her nails with pliers.

 _Gods_ , why did he have to kiss her?

Lucy sighed and slumped back into her seat, long legs kicked out under the table. She’d arrived at the guild in the late afternoon, hoping to dive into the book she’d brought with her. But with her thoughts so scrambled, she’d barely been able to read a page. Her lips pursed and her eyebrows pinched together in aggravation. It was all that damned idiot’s fault.

“Hey, Lu! You okay?”

The question shook her from her internal strife and she looked up to see Levy watching her with a concerned gaze. “Oh, hi.” She gave her friend a small smile, one that didn’t quite reach her eyes, and closed the book she’d been trying to read for hours. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Levy took the opportunity to sit down next to Lucy. If the look on her face meant anything, she hadn’t been convinced with Lucy’s answer. “Are you sure? You look like someone spilled a drink over your favorite book.”

Lucy winced and averted her gaze. Keeping anything from Levy was futile. She was too smart for her own good. Giving her friend another smile and hoping that this one looked less forced, she tried again. “I’m sure. I just… didn’t sleep too well last night.”

“I see.” Levy watched her, expression soft and understanding. She was quiet for a moment before picking up the conversation again. “I haven’t seen Natsu in a while. Is he out on a job?”

Lucy prayed her face hadn’t twitched at the mention of his name. Of course she had to pick the sorest subject to discuss “Ah, yeah. I guess so.”

“And you didn’t go with him?”

“No,” Lucy said, still not able to look Levy in the eye. She wondered if Levy was suddenly psychic for how quickly she jabbed at each of Lucy’s sore spots. “I think he just wanted to go with Happy.” It was more than that, but she didn’t want to say as much—at least not in the middle of the guildhall where anyone could overhear their conversation. As much as she loved her guildmates, they were a nosy lot and she preferred to keep some matters private.

Levy hummed in acknowledgment, resting her elbows against the table. “Ahh, that’s odd. Usually you three go together, don’t you?”

Sighing, Lucy tried not to let her disappointment show. Even if her and Natsu weren’t currently entangled in some weird emotional mess, that didn’t erase the fact that he’d left without telling her. The last time he’d done that, he’d been gone for a whole year. She hoped that wouldn’t be the case again. “It’s fine. I mean, we can’t go on _every_ job together, right?” She heard the disappointment in her own voice, but ignored it, still giving Levy that half-grin, half-grimace. Maybe she should just go home before she shoved her foot all the way into her mouth.

But Levy didn’t flinch at Lucy’s odd behavior. Instead, she patted Lucy on the shoulder with a comforting touch. “You know, Lu, if you ever need to talk about something, you can talk with me. I’m a pretty good listener.”

Lucy stiffened up, her thoughts returning to Natsu and the kiss. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve sworn that Levy knew more than she was letting on. Or maybe she was just _that_ perceptive. Either way, it didn’t matter. As much as she trusted her friend, Lucy didn’t want to talk about what had happened—not until she confronted Natsu.

She smiled again, this time for real. Her blonde hair brushed along her shoulders as she tilted her head. “Thanks, Levy. I know I can talk with you, but I think I just need to figure this out on my own first.”

A slight disappointed look crossed Levy’s face before she nodded. “Okay. I understand. But in the meantime—” She grabbed Lucy’s hand, smiling excitedly. “Mirajane got some more strawberry cake from the bakery. Did you want to grab a slice before Erza claims it all?”

Jumping at the chance to do something other than mope, Lucy nodded. “Yeah! I haven’t eaten much today, so I’m starving.”

As Levy led her over to the counter for the cake, Lucy tucked away her worries for later. There wasn’t much of a point in worrying about what that kiss had meant. She was probably blowing the whole thing out of proportion, anyway. With how he’d reacted, it was likely a mistake—one he didn’t want to make again. Her heart sank at the thought, but there was nothing to be done.

Lucy could live with that, as long as they could still be friends.

* * *

Even if he hadn’t promised Happy that he would talk to Lucy, it seemed Natsu’s body couldn’t help but make good on his word. As soon as they’d returned to Magnolia, he felt a pull towards her apartment, like he couldn’t keep himself away. He wanted to make things right again somehow, even if he didn’t know how. He’d never been much for plans and strategy, anyway.

Natsu parted ways with Happy after checking in at the guild and headed to Lucy’s. The streets were still busy at the late hour, but he barely noticed the people as he walked—too preoccupied to give them a second glance. All his thoughts were on Lucy and how he could set things right with her. If not, he didn’t know what he would do.

As her apartment came into view, Natsu saw the light on in her bedroom window. The sight left a lump in his throat, all the nervous energy he’d been feeling for weeks coalescing into a tight knot that threatened to choke him with his own turbulent emotions. Quickening his pace, he hurried towards her apartment. If he didn’t resolve this tension between them soon, he was certain he’d explode.

Jumping up to the window, he entered like he always did. Even if Lucy said she hated it when he slipped into her room without asking, he couldn’t help himself. Between him and the rest of their team, it felt like a contest to see who could sneak into her apartment more. He had a feeling he was winning that little war.

“Luce?” he called out, tension in his voice as he crawled in through her window. It only took a second to find her stretched out on the bed with a book in her hands. He stiffened, ready for an earful. But as the silence stretched on, he realized why he wasn’t getting yelled at—Lucy was asleep.

Slipping into the room, he closed the window behind him and crouched down next to her bed. Lucy’s face was all soft and relaxed as she slept, the book in her hands still opened. A smile tugged at his lips when he realized she must have fallen asleep while reading. Typical Lucy.

Not being around her for over two weeks brought home how much he’d missed her. He breathed in deeply, the smell he’d come to know distinctly as _Lucy_ filling his lungs. The tension in his shoulders relaxed immediately and he leaned in closer, resting his arms on the edge of the bed while Lucy slept on. Her smell always put him in a good mood, no matter how bad he felt. Some days, he swore he could follow that scent across time itself.

He knew he should have woken her up right away, but it was hard not to indulge himself by watching her sleep. Lucy looked so unguarded as she slept—not like when she was conscious. Natsu loved that she was strong and independent—two of her best qualities, in his opinion. But there was something so alluring about seeing her expression so vulnerable. His heart melted watching her.

That itch came back, the one he had felt at the guild two weeks ago—and in the alley when Lucy had confronted him. It made its home in the base of his skull and burned him from the inside out. It wasn’t a fast heat, but slow and building. He’d done his best to ignore those urges, but it’d only caused more trouble.

Spurred on by the warmth pooling in his guts and spreading through his limbs, he reached out and touched her hair. The silky blonde strands slipped through his rough fingers with ease. That one touch was all it took for him to crumble. His fingers drifted down from her hair to her cheek, brushing across tender skin with his calloused fingertips. With his heart beating so fast he thought it might jump right out of his chest, he touched her lips with the softest caress. Heat flushed across his cheeks and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He wanted to touch her again, but he was scared—scared of the emotions boiling up in his chest and threatening to eat away his insides. Scared of changing their entire relationship.

Scared of her rejecting him.

Lucy stirred, sighing softly as her fingers curled over the edges of her book. Natsu pulled his hand away like he’d been bitten, eyes widening as he watched the blonde slowly regain consciousness. She shifted against the blankets and groaned, her eyes fluttering open—still hazy from sleep. She blinked once, then twice, until she saw him crouched in front of her.

Scrambling from her lounging position in a panic, she fumbled to grab her keys sitting on the table next to her bed. “What the hell!?”

Natsu realized his mistake much too late and raised his hands to surrender. “Lucy, calm down! It’s just me.”

She must have recognized his voice through her post-nap fog, because she collapsed back on the bed, fingers loose around her celestial keys. “Natsu?” Confusion turned into annoyance as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to tame her bedhead. “Gods, are you ever going to learn how to knock?” She set her keys back on the table and closed the book still lying open on the bed.

His nose twitched and he stood up, looking sheepish for having startled her. “Sorry.”

Lucy’s face no longer held that softness to it that she’d had only moments ago. Instead, she looked irritated. Sliding off the bed, she brought her book to her desk, setting it neatly next to a stack of papers. She watched Natsu, wary, and the tension that had grown between them returned tenfold. It made Natsu’s stomach sick when he felt the shift in the air. “What are you doing here? I thought you were on a job with Happy?”

Natsu scratched the back of his neck, tugging anxiously at the short hairs at the base. She wasn’t looking in his eyes and it made his chest tighten anxiously. “Just got back.” He paused, hoping she would meet his gaze. She didn’t. “Thought I should stop by.”

Her face grew pinched, angry, yet she still wouldn’t look at him. “What for? It’s not like you wanted to see me for weeks now.”

He winced at her hostile tone, but didn’t retreat. He knew he deserved her anger. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Natsu shifted his weight from one leg to the other, trying to find the right words. “I came by to...” he paused, growing more uncomfortable by the second. “...to apologize.”

Her eyes found his then, and he shrunk back, wishing she’d go back to avoiding his gaze. “For what?” she asked, voice still strained with anger. “What _exactly_ are you apologizing for?” 

This was a trick question—he knew it was. But there was no avoiding it now. Shifting uncomfortably, he answered honestly. “For kissing you the other day. I didn’t mean to, and I’m sorry.”

As Lucy’s scowl deepened, he knew he’d fucked up. She looked away, turning her back on him and pressing a hand to her face. He swore he heard her sniffle, but it was so faint that even his sensitive ears couldn’t quite make it out. Then suddenly, she let out a mirthless laugh, stunted and short. “Great. _Awesome_. Thanks for that, then.” She didn’t try to hide how upset she was as her voice cracked. “If that’s all you wanted to say, you can leave.”

Natsu’s nose twitched as the smell in the room turned bitter. He tasted it on his tongue, thick and heavy with sadness. His guts twisted up in knots. This was wrong—this was _not_ how he wanted things to go. “Luce—”

“No, Natsu!” She turned on him and he could see the redness around her eyes. “I don’t wanna hear it. If that’s what you’re sorry about, then just go already.” Not waiting for him to leave of his own accord, she stalked back across the room and grabbed him by his scarf. Without another word, she dragged him towards the door, hellbent in tossing him out herself. 

Natsu began to panic. He couldn’t leave things like this, not when she was so upset. “Lucy, wait—”

Lucy’s fingers tightened on his scarf and she yanked him forward. “I get it, okay? Don’t bother trying to placate me. You don’t want to be around me anymore. Or be partners.” She was openly crying now, tears brimming in her eyes. “Just go home.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Natsu dug his heels into the carpet, stopping Lucy in her tracks. She kept pulling to no avail. Grabbing her wrist, he unclenched her fingers from his scarf, eyes narrowed with his brewing frustrations. This was not going how he wanted it to. “Why would you think I don’t want to be partners with you anymore? We’re a team.”

When she looked up into his eyes, he felt his chest tighten painfully. She was so distraught and hurt—and it was all his fault. “Are we?” she asked, jaw set and gaze hardened. “Because you seemed fine going on that last job alone.”

“That was—” He cut himself off, fumbling for the right words to say. Everything was going sideways and panic settled into his chest at the thought of how badly he’d fucked everything up. “I just needed some time to think.” 

“Think about what?” she asked, fire still burning in her eyes. “The best way to get rid of me?” 

His eyebrows twitched at her ridiculous comment. “No, dammit! Stop putting words into my mouth!” He regretted exploding at her, but it didn’t quell the tumultuous emotions still raging in his heart. “I’m sorry. I just—it’s complicated, okay? I needed to clear my head.”

Lucy’s cheeks puffed like they always did when she was mad and holding back saying something too sharp for her soft tongue. She waited a moment before speaking again, her tone softer, but no less upset. “It’s fine if you didn’t like kissing me. But you didn’t have to...to ditch me like that. I’m still a strong wizard. I know I’m not as strong as you or Erza or Gray, but—”

She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before Natsu pushed her against the nearest wall, hands on her shoulders and a furious look on his face. Her brown eyes widened as a gasp passed over her lips, startled. He felt her tremble under his hold and it made him feel worse.

“Natsu?”

It was all too much. He leaned against her, shaking from all the unresolved pain and tension that had been building up for weeks now. Lucy didn’t push him away—it was the only thing that had gone right that night. “Stop talking like that. I don’t want to hear it. Why would you even think that?”

Lucy wet her lips before speaking, voice soft, yet strong. “What am I supposed to think? You—you kiss me like that and then leave? You don’t want to talk to me or spend time with me. It’s like you’re trying to get rid of me without having to say it outright.”

Natsu was still shaking, though from fear or anger, he didn’t know. He took a breath, slow and shallow, and pressed his forehead against Lucy’s. She swallowed, watching him with trepidation. “I’m not trying to ditch you. I’m just... I don’t want to lose you.”

Her lips quirked into an amused, albeit confused, smile—the first one he’d seen on her in days. At least she could still laugh at him. He’d take that as a win, however small. “Natsu, what are you talking about?”

Why was it so hard to say what he wanted to? Squeezing his eyes closed, he sighed and tried to release some of the pressure from his body. Lucy needed to know the truth—she needed to know how he felt or he would keep hurting her like he’d been doing for weeks. Even if she wanted nothing to do with him after he explained himself, he had to be honest. When he opened his eyes, he met her gaze. It was now or never.

“That day when I—when I kissed you.” He tried to swallow but his mouth was so dry. “I liked it. I wanted to kiss you, and I have for a while. I wanted to do _more_ than just kiss you.”

Shock passed over Lucy’s face at his confession, eyes wide and lips parted. “Natsu, you—?” She stopped herself, shifting against the wall. Nervously, she rested her hands against his arms as he boxed her in, her touch gentle. It made him feel weak—and desperate. “If that’s true... then why did you leave? Why did you avoid me?” 

With his heart in his throat, Natsu forced himself to answer. He couldn’t back down. “I stayed away ‘cause I was scared.” He watched her, waiting for any sign that she was going to push him away. “I...I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

Lucy flushed, her cheeks heating up in a dark pink hue, while her gaze remained strong on his. A moment of silence passed between them, all tense and heavy. But when she pressed a hand to his chest, just over his heart, Natsu felt the dam inside him break. She spoke gently, carefully, the anger that had once tainted her tone now gone. “You would never hurt me, Natsu. I know you won’t.”

 _Gods_ , he was weak. He knew she wasn’t wrong—he would never hurt her purposefully. But he feared it, regardless. There was that nagging concern that he would break everything he touched, like so many times before. He had a reputation among Fairy Tail and other guilds of being a walking disaster for a reason. And if those destructive tendencies extended to Lucy, well... he would never forgive himself if he hurt her. 

But her absolute trust in him? It made him feel brave, perhaps foolishly so. 

Natsu couldn’t speak, his tongue refusing to work. His heart beat frantically in his chest, so loud that he could hear the pulse roaring in his sensitive ears. Lucy looked so perfect in the soft, low light in her apartment—face flushed and brown eyes wide as she stared back at him. That hungry feeling buzzed in the back of his head again, loud and demanding. When his gaze landed on Lucy’s delicate lips, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Giving in to those urges he’d been trying to ignore for what felt like forever, he leaned in and kissed her. 

Lucy gasped, his rough lips smothering the sound. Her grip on his arms tightened, but instead of pushing him away like he’d expected, she pulled him in. It made the fire in his veins roar to life, and he felt hot and weak and desperate all at once. Her nails dug into his skin just enough to pinch, and he grabbed her hips to pull her closer, their bodies flush against one another. 

That acceptance, however small, made him want more. _So much more_. 

He kissed her harder, deeper—like he’d done the last time. His tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth, swallowing down all the little noises that bubbled up her throat. She tasted warm and sweet, and in that moment he knew he would never get enough of that taste on his tongue. 

Lucy’s breath hitched in her throat as he squeezed her hips tighter, and in response, her arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling him close, she let out a heavy breath through her nose, a weak whine building in her throat. Natsu growled in response, hungry to hear more of her delicious noises. Without thinking, he hoisted her off the ground and pressed her firmly against the wall. Their lips parted from the jostling and she squeaked in surprise, her legs wrapping around his waist on instinct to steady herself. She had to feel his stiff heat pressing against her clothed body by now. 

“N-Natsu?” 

Why did his name sound so perfect on her tongue?

With his blood hot and agitated, he kissed along her jaw and throat, sharp fangs nipping at her skin as he tasted every inch of her that he could reach. He couldn’t speak to her, his mouth too busy mapping the soft curves of her neck and shoulder. In the back of his head, he heard a voice growling at him, demanding and hungry. It screamed at him over and over again— _Mine! Mine! Mine!_ —begging him to never let go of the blonde in his arms, demanding he make everyone know just who she belonged to.

Another blissful moan spilled past Lucy’s lips and Natsu felt his self-control waver. Her fingers smoothed along the back of his neck, pushing his ever-present scarf aside, and tugged the short, pink hairs at the base of his neck. Natsu grinned against her neck, another growl rumbling in the back of his throat. Every time he touched her, she grew pliant in his arms—breath erratic and pulse jumping under her skin. He swore he could hear her excited blood—that it called to him like a siren’s song. And, _Gods_ , he was ready to dive right in and drown.

Pressed up against the wall, he couldn’t touch her like he was dying to—hands too busy holding her wonderfully wide hips and ass. Taking a moment to nip behind her ear one more time, he pulled her away from the wall and carried her towards her bed.

“Natsu, what are you—?” She didn’t get a chance to finish her question before he dropped her on the bed, following after her. His lips were back on hers, ravenous, as he slid a hand up her bare thigh. The pajama shorts and thin tanktop she’d worn to bed did little to hide her ample assets, and he enjoyed the feel of her soft skin on his palms as he stole her breath with heated kisses. Even in the summer heat, goosebumps raised on her skin at his touch.

Their legs tangled together and Natsu pressed his knee against her core. Through her thin shorts and underwear, he felt how hot she was, and the dampness growing between her legs. The scent was intoxicating. It smelled like musk and salt and _Lucy_ —but more intense. He’d never smelled anything that set his blood off like that.

Lucy’s legs squeezed together as his hand slid over her clothed breast, thumb catching on her hard nipple. She let out the softest moan and rocked her hips against his leg. It took a moment for him to realize what she was doing—rubbing herself on him. He shivered at the realization, growing harder as she squirmed under him.

Natsu was still scared—scared to look at her, to see if she had changed her mind with each boundary they crossed. But he couldn’t ignore the way she moved under him, or how it affected him. And he couldn’t do what he wanted unless he knew for sure she wanted it, too.

Reluctantly pulling away, he breathed heavy and hot against her shoulder. It took a moment for him to gather his wits, what little remained intact. He was still dizzy from kissing her, from touching her, from _smelling her_. But when their eyes met, he saw the lust he felt reflected in her brown eyes. Her lips trembled as she watched him, waiting.

It was now or never.

“Luce,” he slurred, tongue still not quite working right. He hesitated, not feeling as courageous as he had only seconds ago. “I… I want to keep doing this. With you. But I…”

Sensing his nervousness, she slipped a hand against his cheek, cupping his flushed skin with her palm. He leaned into it, tilting his head and pressing his hand against hers to feel more of her against him. The subtle gesture gave him enough strength to speak his mind.

“If we keep going, I don’t know if I can stop myself.” He bit his lip, still watching her with a wary eye, waiting for the slightest hint of hesitation on her part.

Lucy’s thumb brushed over his dry lips, a heated look in her eyes that he’d never seen before. Natsu shuddered as she spoke, her voice low and sultry. “Then don’t stop.”

Natsu’s dark eyes widened at her strong reply, heart skipping a beat. He almost couldn’t believe his ears. Lucy seemed embarrassed at what she’d said, face flushed and the fingers of her free hand nervously twisting up in the loose fabric of his shirt. But she hadn’t backed down, and with a renewed fire in his belly, Natsu wouldn’t either.

He kissed her again—rough, yet honest. It was a kiss that said more than words ever could and Natsu had never been good with words, anyway. His teeth caught her lips as they kissed, too impatient to wait. His hands grew bolder, openly groping her through her bedclothes as he nipped at her lips. She gasped as one hand slipped under her shirt and cupped her bare breast, thumb flicking over her sensitive and hard nipple.

Lucy squirmed again, biting back a moan. “ _Ahh_ , Natsu—” Her hands wormed their way around his neck again, tugging at his hair as she pulled him closer. Hips rocking as they had earlier, she rubbed herself against his leg. With a growl, he pulled back and tugged her shirt off, nearly ripping it in the process.

She must have noticed how rough he was with her shirt, because her eyebrows pinched together in annoyance. “Hey, be careful. That’s my favorit— _aaaa!_ ” Her voice jumped an octave as his mouth engulfed the nipple he’d been teasing with his fingers up until that point. Mouth hung open in a soundless moan, her back bowed as he flicked his tongue over the hardened nub. His chest puffed with pride as he made her lose her composure. Using his free hand, he kneaded her other breast, fighting the grin that threatened to split his face in two as Lucy moaned under him.

Humming in pleasure, Lucy tightened her fingers in his hair. “ _Mmm_... That feels nice…” She panted, breath uneven as one hand wandered down lower. It slid across his back before she dug her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, tugging it upwards.

He didn’t need her to speak to know what she wanted. Taking a break from lavishing her breasts with attention, he sat up and shucked off his shirt, tossing it to the floor like it’d offended him. Natsu took a moment to look at Lucy as she lay on the disheveled sheets, topless and flushed from head to toe. The words simply slipped past his lips—“You’re so beautiful, Lucy.” His voice was husky and wrecked, but the conviction in his words shook the blonde. She averted her gaze, clearly embarrassed to be laid so bare in front of him.

Natsu grinned and took her embarrassed silence as an opportunity to continue exploring her body. Leaning down, he kissed over her stomach, loving the way her muscles twitched under his lips. Lucy’s breath hitched with each kiss, fingers knotting up in the loose bedding under her. He felt her eyes on him as he slid lower and lower, reaching the waistband of her shorts faster than he’d meant to. Part of him wanted to take his time, to watch Lucy unravel as he found every little place on her body that made her squirm in delight. But the rest of him was too impatient, too hungry to wait. His fingers curled into the waistband and tugged it down, kissing the subtle jut of her hip bones and the softest parts of her abdomen. Lucy’s underwear pulled down with the shorts, and in one swift tug, he’d slipped them both off her body.

Her scent clung to the fabric, and unable to tamp down the impulse, he pressed her slicked underwear to his face, breathing in her scent and moaning.

Lucy giggled, covering her mouth with a hand as she watched him. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t help it, Luce,” he mumbled, face still buried in her underwear. “You smell so good.” Sighing, he tossed the shorts and underwear away, eyes dilating as he focused in on the source of the mouthwatering smell that had been driving him crazy. Licking his lips, he took the plunge and ran his fingers along her most delicate skin.

Lucy’s eyes screwed shut, a gasp on her lips. He watched her reactions, taking his cues as he explored her soaking folds and wet flesh. Her thighs twitched, knees pressing on either side of him as he worked his way over her core. At first, he thought she wanted him to stop, but the way her hips sought out more friction urged him on. She chewed her lower lip as he smoothed his fingers over her, swallowing down the nosies he’d been enjoying earlier. It wasn’t until he discovered that stiff little nub that sent electricity up her spine that he’d found a purpose. Lucy gasped, covering her mouth quickly. Natsu grinned and rubbed her again, getting the same reaction, excited to see her hips buck up in the same needy response. He felt powerful to pull such unrestrained reactions from her body and he wanted to do more.

A thought crossed his mind, hazy with lust and his instincts buzzing. If she smelled that good, he wondered how she would taste? Without a word, he dipped down and buried his face between her thighs.

Taken by surprise, Lucy squeaked as he licked over her clit, his tongue working fast. Her legs tried to clamp down, the stimulation too much too fast, but his body was in the way. She couldn’t escape from his hungry mouth. “N-Natsu, _aaaaahh_ —” She couldn’t get any words out beside a few half-formed groans and variations of his name, repeating it as if it were the most powerful spell in all of Fiore. With every brush of his tongue against that sensitive bundle of nerves, her hips rocked into his face—begging for more. The wetness clinging to her skin smeared over his mouth and chin, her pungent scent embedding itself deep in his nose and leaving him harder than he’d ever been before. His cock strained in his pants, but he couldn’t shift his focus from Lucy. She clamped her thighs around his head as he sucked on that little tender nub, barely able to breathe—if he was smothered to death between Lucy’s gorgeous legs, it would be the perfect way to go.

As he continued his loving assault on her clit, his fingers slipped between her legs again, teasing her slick entrance. Even with her thighs squeezing around his ears, he could hear her desperate moans and excited gasps. Each little noise made his heart sing, and he knew he couldn’t stop until Lucy was satisfied. With a determined hum, he slid two fingers inside her.

Lucy tried to catch her breath, but the sudden pressure inside her stole it once more. She whined pitifully, unable to do more than lay back and let Natsu have his way with her most intimate areas. “I—I—” Another moan escaped her throat as she trembled under his touch. “Natsu, please—”

He felt her body squeeze around his fingers, tight and wet and warm. Natsu’s heart jumped in his throat and his stomach flipped at the feeling surrounding his fingers. As amazing as it was, he needed more—he needed to be inside of her. With one final lick against her sensitive core, he pulled away and looked down at her. The sight that greeted him stole his breath away—Lucy laid out against the bed, panting and red-faced, her body quivering with want and desire. His fingers twitched inside of her, rubbing her as he wiped the mess from his face with his free hand. _Damn_ , her smell was overwhelming him in all the best ways.

“Luce,” he began, breathless and voice trembling. She whined in response, still having trouble with her words. Natsu kissed her thigh as he waited for that haze of lust to clear from her eyes. “Luce, I want to keep going. Do you still want to?” He had to check once more, to make sure she didn’t have any second thoughts.

Lucy panted, her hips still twitching with Natsu’s fingers inside her. Her dewy brown eyes met his, pupils wide and dark. “Y-Yeah. I want to.”

It was all he needed to throw caution to the wind. His fingers slipped from her warm folds, sticky with her excited wetness. In seconds, he’d stripped himself of his pants and underwear. Crawling between her legs, Natsu settled his hips against her own and everything felt _right_. Even without entering her yet, a pleasant hum ran along his skin just being pressed up against her body. Finding her lips again, he kissed her—softer than before, but no less intense. His mouth and chin were still wet from pleasuring her, but Lucy didn’t seem to mind—at least not with the way her arms circled around his neck and pulled him close.

With gentle coaxing, he shifted his hips and pressed his stiff cock against her wet core. Lucy’s teeth nipped at his lower lip as the blunt head pushed against her entrance, not quite breaching her. Natsu hesitated, a lump in his throat as he realized what they really were about to do. The weight of it stuck in his throat and he pulled back from the kiss, burying his face in Lucy’s neck.

Before his thoughts could paralyze him further, Lucy’s legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him in. He sucked in a breath as her warm folds drew him in. “Natsu, don’t stop,” she whispered, voice breathy and wrecked. Her fingers found their way into his pink locks again, tugging them fervently. “Please don’t stop.”

That hint of desperation in her voice broke him. The hunger built up in his guts once more, low and heavy and hot. It reminded him how much he’d wanted her, how much he needed her. With a low growl rumbling in his throat, he thrust his hips forward, sliding all the way into Lucy. She gasped at the forceful intrusion, nails digging into his skin. But her gasp slowly disappeared, replaced by a wanton moan. Natsu kissed her again, devouring the sound as her body grew accustomed to his.

His brain was too tired to form coherent thoughts, but when she kissed him back, he felt the longing and desperation in the action. Unable to keep himself still any longer, he rocked his hips into hers, creating a delicious friction between them. They moaned together, still kissing and clinging to each other like it was their last night on Earthland. Slowly, Natsu worked his hips up to a steady pace. Lucy’s body relaxed, no longer stiff from the sudden intrusion, and she worked her hips to meet each of his shallow thrusts as best she could. His skin warmed at her obvious arousal, magic prickling just under the surface. He knew he had to control himself—if he didn’t, he might burn her in his excitement. But, _damn_ , she felt so good—all hot and wet and tight. He thrust his hips faster, his lips breaking from hers and searing across her neck to suck deep bruises into her skin.

Their bodies worked together, hips pumping as they panted against each other’s shoulders. Lucy scratched at his back, nails digging deep and leaving raised welts in their wake. Every time his name passed over her lips, her voice grew increasingly pitched and breathy. Her sweet noises only deepened his hunger. Natsu worked into her faster, that tight, hot pleasure deep in his belly growing hotter with each passing second.

Lucy, barely able to form a word that was not Natsu’s name on her tongue, slipped one of her hands between their bodies. It took him a second to realize what she was doing, but when he did, he growled excitedly. She worked her fingers over that same little sensitive nub he’d discovered earlier. Her muscles stiffened up, body pulsing around his hard cock as she whined into his shoulder.

“N-Natsu, I’m—” Lucy cut herself off, a sharp gasp echoing in his ear. Her fingers worked faster, desperately, as her hips thrust upwards again and again.

Smelling her pleasure in the humid air around them, Natsu fucked into her harder and faster, caught up in Lucy’s ecstasy. Her warmth surrounded him, drawing him in with such an enticing pulse. As Lucy’s own climax faded, his crescendoed. He groaned into her shoulder, biting down as he came into her. It all happened so fast, and by the time it was over, his body was lax with satisfaction.

They collapsed together in bed, sticky and limp. Natsu rolled to the side, not wanting to crush Lucy under his weight. As he caught his breath, pleasure still buzzing over his skin, he glanced at Lucy. She was gasping for breath, blonde hair a mess and a thin sheen of sweat over her skin. He could already see the lovebites growing over her pale skin, little red and purple bruises littered across her neck. There was no way she would be able to hide those tomorrow.

After a moment, she turned and met his gaze, face flushed. He expected her to say something—anything, really—but instead, she wrapped an arm over his chest and curled up to his side.

Natsu blinked at her, concern heavy in his chest at her silence. He couldn’t see her face with how she’d buried it against his chest. “Uh, Lucy? Are you okay?”

Exhaling, she nodded against his chest. “Yeah, I’m okay. That was just…” She paused, smiling against his chest. “Really good.”

“Yeah?” He grinned widely and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He didn’t have words for how it felt to know she enjoyed their activities, only that it made his entire body hot and his thoughts fuzzy. “I really liked it, too.”

Another silence fell between them and Lucy fidgeted against him. He could tell she had more to say, but didn’t want to push her. As she spoke, she ran her fingers over his stomach, watching the way his hard muscles jumped under her touch. “So… What’s going to happen now?”

He tilted his head, burying his nose in her messy hair. She still smelled so good. “Well, I figured we could go to sleep. Unless you wanted to take a shower?”

“No, I mean—” She sighed and shook her head. “What’s going to happen between us now? Are we…?” Lucy flushed brighter, looking way too embarrassed for someone who’d just had sex only moments ago. “Are we a—a couple?”

“Mm…” Natsu breathed in her scene, nose still nestled in her thick locks. “We’re whatever you want to be, Lucy. Doesn’t matter to me, as long as we’re together.”

Lucy hummed to herself, thinking over his words. Nodding in agreement, she hugged him tighter. “I want that, too—to be together, I mean. And I…” she hesitated, that note of uncertainty still in her tone. “I want to be a couple.”

“Then let’s be one,” Natsu agreed, pressing an indulgent kiss to the top of her head. He didn’t admit it aloud, but he enjoyed the idea—telling everyone that she was his girlfriend, his _mate_. He grinned wider at the thought.

“Okay.” She squeezed him tight to her again, a smile on her lips. However, it didn’t last long. When she pressed her nose too close to his armpit, she retreated with an indignant huff. “Ew, Natsu! You stink!”

He laughed, not letting her squirm away any further. “’Course I do! We both worked up a good sweat just now.”

“Ugh.” She flushed a deeper shade of red and worked her way out of his grasp. “I can’t sleep like this. I need a bath. And so do you.”

“Alright,” he agreed, sitting up. “Let’s go, then.”

Lucy shrieked, slamming her palm into his face and pushing him back. “Not together! I’m going first. You can wait.”

“Aw, c’mon, Luce. It’s not like I haven’t seen everything, anyway.” Now he was just egging her on, but he honestly didn’t see the problem. If he could shove his face between her legs without complaint, then a bath was nothing.

“Nope! You can wait until I’m done.” She hopped out of the bed and hurried to the bath, trying— _and failing_ —to hide her nakedness as she dashed across the room. After the door closed behind her, she shouted through it. “And don’t fall asleep!”

He huffed, crossing his arms behind his head and flopping back on the mattress. Natsu thought she was being ridiculous, but that was _Lucy_ after all. Sighing, he relaxed as he listened to the sound of the water filling the tub in the bathroom. At least Lucy’s bed was super comfortable. What little irritation he’d felt quickly disappeared as he let himself sink into the comfortable mattress, surrounded by the scent of her—of both of them—lingering on the sheets.

Natsu couldn’t think of a better place to be than in Lucy’s bed. He looked forward to being there more often.


End file.
